


The One Where Cas Likes Huge Cocks?

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, But nothing too kinky, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Confused Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, I REGRET NOTHING, Kind of Dom Cas, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Sam Ships It, So did Dean and Cas, This was supposed to be funny but I caught feelings, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underbear, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: From a prompt. Sam finds links for gay porn and a search for huge cocks in his browser history and the boys figure out that it was Castiel who was watching it. Dean, convinced it will attract Cas, starts wearing his boxers around the bunker to give Cas an eyeful of his goods. Cas catches on to what Dean’s trying to do and flips the script a bit, surprising Dean. Smut ensues. Not AU, but also not really from any specific time in canon aside from sometime after they move into the bunker and Cas has gotten his grace back.





	The One Where Cas Likes Huge Cocks?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the photo below which I found in a Destiel Facebook group. Also just HAD to acquiesce to a request from someone in the same Facebook group to include Jensen’s bear undies, which I had way too much fun with! 
> 
> The question mark in the title is intentional. All will be revealed below ;)
> 
> I'll probably do another edit later with fresh eyes, so ignore any and all ridiculous typos and mistakes ;)

It had been too quiet lately, almost eerily so, and Sam was feeling restless enough to search the internet for a case, any case, that could get them out of the bunker before they started to get rusty. It was summer and they were wasting their lives and the blissfully beautiful weather by staying in a glorified hole in the ground. He cracked open a beer and booted up his laptop, and as he took his first sip, a fairly graphic porn video filled the screen causing him to choke and sputter on the amber liquid. “Dammit Dean! How many times do I have to ask you to watch porn on your own computer?” Sam yelled into the next room where he could see his brother and Cas relaxing on the couch and watching a movie together. “Ugh! I don’t even want to think about what could be on this thing,” he mumbled to himself before stalking off to grab the lysol.

Dean laughed at his brother’s dramatic freak out and glanced over at Cas, whose face was flushed pink for some reason. Shrugging it off, Dean said, “Sammy’s way too uptight. I left that up on purpose. I knew it would piss him off. Shoulda left the volume up too!” He laughed again, a little too pleased with himself, before returning his attention back to the tv screen when he didn’t get much of a reaction out of Cas.

Sam returned to his computer, spraying it thoroughly with disinfectant, and set himself to the task of cleaning out his questionable browser history, erasing all evidence of the porn sites left behind by his deviant brother. Click by click, he deleted the typical sites he’d noticed plenty of times in the past, but when he got to one link in particular, he was glad he’d set his beer aside, or he would have choked all over again. It was a Google search, oddly enough that shocked him to his core. 

“Anal sex with a man who has a huge cock,” he whispered to himself in disbelief before deciding to leave it while he cleared everything else. He worked his way down the list, erasing a couple more straight porn sites before stumbling upon a hard core gay porn site with quite a few hits to different videos.

He wasn’t exactly what one would call surprised by this recent turn of events. Dean played straight well on the surface, but there were plenty of times over the years Dean showed interest in men when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. Between the subtle flirting with members of his own sex and the ridiculous masculine posturing and overcompensation, Sam was fairly certain Dean hovered somewhere around a solid 3 on the Kinsey Scale.

Then there was Castiel. All subtlety Dean may have possessed flew out the window when Cas was around. Dean was happy now in a way he never was before Cas came into their lives. He was more tactile, always finding excuses to touch the angel, and more attentive, always asking if Cas, the immortal angel of all things, was ok. And the eye-fucking. For fuck’s sake, the eye-fucking. Dean had never looked at anyone the way he looked at Cas, and Cas just returned every heated gaze with his own as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Perhaps Dean was finally coming to terms with his bisexuality and was doing a little research now that Cas was practically living with them and was seemingly more attainable to his stupidly self-deprecating older brother.

“Hey Dean, can you come here for a second?” Sam called.

Dean shifted on the couch, thisclose to whining because he was warm and comfortable and Cas’ thigh was pressed against his making him wonder why he’d ever demanded that the angel give him personal space in the first place. 

“What for?” Dean demanded, unwilling to move unless it was imperative that he do so.

“I just have to ask you something,” came Sam’s grouchy reply.

“So ask! I’m literally right here.”

Cas shifted a bit, pressing his leg more firmly against Dean’s, but the angel seemed unaffected, his eyes staying glued to the screen in anticipation of what Captain Jack Sparrow would get up to next. It still made Dean smile to see how attached Cas had gotten to tv and movies. It didn’t even matter much what he put on. Cas was equally riveted by action movies and cooking shows. It made him seem so human, almost attainably so. Dean sighed wistfully as his eyes roamed over the angel’s handsome profile.

“I’d rather you come here,” Sam demanded firmly, distracting Dean from his most recent stare-at-Cas marathon.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, pushing himself to his feet with a hand firmly planted on Cas’ thigh for leverage. It wasn’t necessary, really, he just liked finding excuses to lay hands on the angel, and Cas never seemed to mind, so sue him for taking advantage.

“Care to explain?” Sam whispered, pointing at the computer screen as Dean leaned over his shoulder.

“Anal sex…huge cocks?” Dean exclaimed, far louder than necessary. “Baby brother, that wasn’t me.”

“Oh no? How about this one?” Sam scrolled down to show Dean the very raunchy gay porn site he’d found further down the list.

“Something you’re not telling me Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice noticeably lower now, but still loud enough to carry through the open space of the bunker. Sam shot him a look of disbelief wrapped in a layer of exasperation. AKA: Bitch Face #94. 

“It’s not mine, I swear!” Dean demanded. “I know how to clear the browser history. I just don’t bother. Trust me, if I was looking up that stuff, you never would have seen a trace of it.”

“Yeah, so if it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t me…” Sam’s eyes widened as the realization hit as to exactly who had been looking this stuff up.

“Goodnight,” Cas said, shuffling past them quickly without making eye contact.

“Cas!” Dean called, and the angel stopped, but didn’t turn around. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm to get his attention and shook his head at him to keep him from embarrassing Cas any further. 

“Um… I thought angels didn’t sleep.” Dean said, covering up for the joke he was about to crack.

“I’m feeling tired tonight. I believe I’ll rest a little.”

“Oh, ok then. Goodnight, buddy,” Dean said awkwardly, shrugging at Sam who was hiding a grin behind a clenched fist.

Cas disappeared down the hallway without another word, and Sam broke out into a fit of immature giggles. “Holy shit! Cas has been watching gay porn on my computer!” he snickered, looking up at Dean and expecting a similar reaction.

But Dean was in a daze, watching the empty space where Cas had been standing only moments before. He was completely lost in thought as he wondered what it all meant. He’d always assumed Cas was kind of asexual after the way he’d acted in the brothel years ago. Hell, the only time he’d managed to get laid he was human and had human desires. But clearly he was interested in sex in some way to be searching for porn, a way that was very interesting to Dean. So, he liked big cocks? Well, Dean just happened to qualify in that department, thank you very much. The wheels in his head started turning as he pondered recent events.

“Dean!” Sam said harshly, and Dean’s attention finally snapped back to his younger brother. “I called you three times. You ok?”

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean snapped.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you just found out the angel you’ve been staring at longingly and touching for no apparent reason for years now likes dick?” Sam teased, though he meant every word. Who did these two think they were kidding anyway? Maybe this would finally cause the levee to break between them and Sam could stop suffering through all the unresolved sexual tension that crackled between those two. He’d rather be a third wheel to two happy people than to two people who loved each other and refused to acknowledge it.

“Fuck off, Sam. I’m going to take a shower, then I’m going to bed too,” Dean ground out as he turned to walk away.

Sam couldn’t resist. “Whose bed though? Or will it be a COLD shower?” he called out, smirking when Dean only answered with a well-placed middle finger. 

It wasn’t a denial.

.  
.  
.

After a night of fairly restless sleep and half-remembered erotic dreams starring a certain blue-eyed angel, Dean woke and started digging through his dresser for clothes to wear for the day. Some days, he woke up in the bunker and had to smile at simple things like even having a dresser to hold his steadily growing wardrobe in the first place. Gone were the days of owning 5 shirts and a couple pairs of jeans that he stored stuffed into a beat-up duffle bag. This was so much better. The bunker was home, and it felt more like one everyday since Cas moved in.

Dean sighed wistfully and opened his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs. He slipped them on and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Not bad. The briefs were tight and shorter than most of his other underwear, hitting him right in the meatiest part of his upper thigh. The best part? They were stretched snuggly across his package, and he had to admit, it happened to look damned good in them. A sly smile curled one corner of his mouth as he got a ridiculously wonderful idea. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, smiling wider when he noticed it was only 8:00 AM. Definitely early enough to wander the bunker for a while in a tee shirt and boxers. Maybe he’d add the robe so he wouldn’t be so obvious… but he’d leave it open. Cas liked big dicks? Well, he was in for a treat today, because Dean’s was on full display.

He padded down the hall and into the kitchen, surprised to find himself alone. Surely, Cas was up by now? Shrugging, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and shimmied up onto the countertop, letting his robe slip to either side of his widely spread thighs as he ate his breakfast. He was practically presenting himself as a buffet for the angel, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Cas’ face when he finally got an eyeful. 

When he finished his cereal and there was still no sign of Cas, he dumped his bowl in the sink and wandered off to seek him out. Instead, he found Sam, pretty much in the same place he’d left him the night before and he grudgingly pulled his robe shut before announcing his presence. 

“Morning,” Dean said by way of greeting, and Sam answered with nothing but a quick wave, not even looking up from the book he was reading. “Cas around here somewhere?”

“I haven’t seen him, and I’ve been up for a couple hours,” Sam answered with a shrug. “Guess he’s still in bed.”

“That doesn't make any sense. Angels don’t even sleep,” Dean scoffed. 

Sam shrugged. “You probably won’t see him all day. I think he’s embarrassed. He’ll get over it. Just give him some time.”

“Fuck that,” Dean said stalking off down the hall and knocking on the door labeled with a little metal 15. “Cas! You ok, buddy?” Dean could hear shuffling in the room, followed by footsteps that got louder as they drew closer to where he stood. He let his robe fall open, just before the door opened a crack and Cas peered out of the opening.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas said, testily. 

“Come finish watching the movie with me then,” Dean urged, giving the door a little shove and smirking as Cas allowed it to open further. “You ran off last night and it was only half over.”

Dean stepped forward to lean against the doorframe, one arm above his head and his legs crossed at the ankles, effectively pushing his package up a little, emphasizing it for Cas’ eyes alone. He couldn’t help but smirk when Cas’ eyes slid down his body and lingered there, his pink tongue darting out to quickly wet his lips before he caught himself and quickly made eye contact again. 

“See something you like, angel?” Dean teased, and he regretted it immediately when embarrassment flashed in Cas’ eyes and he found himself being shoved from the room and a door slammed in his face. “Cas! Dammit Cas! Open the damned door! I was just kidding around!”

“Go away Dean!”

“Come on Cas! Come on out,” Dean pleaded.

“No! Go away!”

Dean sighed, berating himself for his foolishness and wandered back to his room to put on some clothes. 

He didn’t see Cas for the rest of the day.

.  
.  
.

Cas emerged from his room on the second day after the porn incident. He was wary of being around the Winchesters, afraid of being teased, but disgusted with himself for hiding. Yes, he’d been curious enough to look at porn on Sam’s computer. Yes, he was attracted to men, or one man in particular if he was being completely honest, but neither of those things were anywhere near as embarrassing as the time he’d swallowed millions of souls and tried to become God. 

It’s all about perspective. 

He’d spent the whole night before pondering Dean and his actions after Sam had discovered his cyber wanderings. Dean hadn’t brought it up, nor did he make fun of him, unless you counted being called out for his blatant staring when Dean had come to his room dressed like that. But really, how was Cas supposed to help it when Dean had so clearly put himself on display, letting his robe just hang open like that. Cas could see everything outlined in magnificent detail, and it was almost like Dean had done it on purpose. The very thought of it gave Cas a thrill. Was Dean trying to entice him? Was Dean interested in him sexually? Or was Dean just teasing him by dangling himself, literally, in front of his face?

Purposefully or not, it was very alluring. Cas couldn’t get the image out of his head, and he found himself laying on his bed after Dean left, picturing him in his boxers clearly as his very human vessel reacted appropriately to the image… or inappropriately if you took into consideration it was his best friend he was fantasizing about. 

Cas was at war with himself, his brain telling him this was not ok, while his very interested dick told him it was completely innocent to fantasize about your friend. In the end, his dick won out and he found himself masturbating to the very vivid image of Dean in his mind. After he came, guilt won out and he stayed locked away in his room for the rest of the day.

But it was a new day now, and he couldn’t just go on avoiding everyone, and it’s not like Dean could possibly know that he’d come all over himself while thinking about him the day before. No, he had to go out there and face his fears.

He found Sam in the kitchen, eating fruit while coffee brewed in the pot on the countertop, and they said awkward ‘good mornings’ to each other. Cas still didn’t indulge in food very often, it’s not like he had to, nor did food taste the same to him since getting his grace back, but coffee, that he did enjoy. He got a mug off the shelf and hovered by the pot, impatiently waiting for the brew cycle to finish.

“Morning,” Dean’s voice cut through the silence, and Sam answered immediately with his own greeting.

Cas felt himself tense up at the sleep-rasped voice of the man he loved so much it hurt. He could have kicked himself when he felt a flush work its way across his cheeks as yesterday’s embarrassment flooded him. For some reason, it was far more easy to face Sam than it was Dean. He found himself unable to turn and look at him, opting instead to fix his coffee and sip it while staring at the wall.

Apparently, this was not ok with Dean, because Cas felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean said from right next to him, and he was forced to meet the man’s eyes.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, letting his eyes drift down, where he was greeted with a tight black tee shirt over equally tight grey boxer briefs. Feeling a bit braver with the almost absolute knowledge that Dean was doing this on purpose, he let his eyes linger on Dean’s beautiful body.

“Don’t you own pants?” Sam asked, peering at the pair over his coffee cup with a satisfied smirk. 

“It’s hot in here,” Dean said in his own defense, his eyes never leaving Cas’, which had snapped up to meet his at the sound of Sam’s voice.

They were standing close, so close that Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his face. It would take so little to step forward and close the narrow gap between their lips, but it seemed as if neither of them possessed the courage to make the leap. Cas could feel it though, the unmistakable sense of longing permeating off of Dean in powerful waves. 

Sam cleared his throat loudly and Dean stepped away from Cas, leaving him feeling the loss of the man’s body heat permeating his personal space. Cas gave one plaintive look to Dean’s ass in those glorious boxers and left the room to hide in a corner with a good book for the day.

.  
.  
.

 

Dean was walking around in his boxers for the third day in a row, doing his best to fluster and possibly seduce Cas, and it was time for drastic measures. He had on a pair of attention grabbing novelty boxer briefs, a bit longer in the leg than the ones he’d been wearing, but if the grizzly bear stretched across his crotch didn’t get Cas’ attention, nothing would.

By midday, Cas still had barely even looked in his direction, his nose buried in a book for the second day in a row. Dean was getting frustrated. Sure, he could be more direct, maybe try talking about what he’d been feeling, but that wasn’t him. Dean was all action. 

So he’d spent the morning actively dusting the library, bending over to get the lower shelves while periodically checking over his shoulder to see if he’d caught Cas’ eye. Nothing. Finally, he worked his way closer, dusting the shelves right near the armchair the angel currently occupied. He shuffled himself between the chair and the shelves, his ass inches from Cas’ shoulder, but the angel stubbornly kept reading. 

Sighing in annoyance, Dean leaned over Cas, reaching for the shelves behind the chair, and effectively placing his cock inches from Cas’ face. The angel stiffened tensely and brought his eyes up to Dean’s as if he was actively avoiding looking at his crotch.

“Do you mind getting your ‘friend’ out of my face?” Cas asked snarkily, referring to the bear on Dean’s underwear.

“What, you don’t like him?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“I think he’s utterly ridiculous and you should go put some pants on,” Cas answered, with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh come on, they’re fun,” Dean said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smug smile. There was no way anyone would convince him Cas wasn’t interested in looking. It was almost as if he was trying too hard to hold eye contact as if he was trying to prove it to himself that he could.

“If you say so,” Cas said, dropping his eyes back to the pages in front of him.

If Dean didn’t know any better, he would swear Cas had shifted the book over his lap to conceal something. A smile pulled at his lips as he ramped it up a notch.

“Rawr,” he play growled at Cas, and the angel’s eyes flew back to his. “Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” Dean rolled his tongue in an imitation of what was clearly a jungle cat and NOT a bear, but it didn’t matter because managed to fluster Cas enough to push his way past Dean and leave the room.

Well, this wasn’t going at all how he’d planned. It was time to get really drastic.

So he sabotaged the air conditioning. What of it? It’s not like he couldn’t fix it later.

Within an hour, the temperature in the bunker had climbed to a muggy 80 degrees, and Sam was whining about how hot it was.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with it,” Dean said, putting his acting skills to the test. 

Sam shook his head suspiciously and went outside to see if he could fix the unit himself. Dean smirked when he realized it was just him and Cas in the bunker now. He walked into the library to find Cas had returned and was still bundled up in his many layers, looking completely unaffected by the steamy warmth of the room.

“Aren’t you hot, Cas?” Dean asked, picking up a book at random and falling into the free armchair across from where the angel sat. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m an angel, Dean,” he said as if that’s the only explanation he needed.

“”Well, I’m not,” Dean answered, stripping his shirt off and using it to wipe his damp brow before discarding it on the floor next to his chair. Cas’ eyes shot up, locking with his and flaring with palpable desire, and Dean tried to bite back the triumphant smile that threatened to break out on his face for getting the angel to crack.

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice husky and more gravelly than his already impossibly deep voice was. “I’m going to your bedroom. If you follow me within the next five minutes, I’ll assume this little game of yours was played with intent. If not, you’ll put on some damned clothes, fix the air conditioner that you so clearly broke in the first place, and we’ll pretend the last four days never happened. Got it?”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded as all the blood in his body rushed to his cock. Damn, Cas was hot like this, all clenched jaw, cocked eyebrow, fiery wrath, and tightly coiled sexual energy that Dean could practically see thrumming beneath the angel’s skin. In a blur, Cas disappeared in the sound of beating wings.

Sam stormed into the room seconds later, mercifully missing the exchange between his brother and the angel. “I have no idea what’s wrong with it, but I can’t take this heat. I’ll be at the library if you need me.”

“Yeah, ok,” Dean said, standing and wiping a hand over his sweaty face. 

“Where’s your shirt?” Sam asked with a smirk. “And where did Cas go?”

“It’s hot, and none of your business,” Dean snapped, figuring about a minute had passed already, leaving him only four to get rid of Sam and get to Cas before everything was ruined.

“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all,” Sam teased with a knowing smile.

“Just go to the library Sam. I’ll try to fix the air, since you’re too much of a girl to figure it out,” Dean countered weakly when he realized he could have found some other way to explain where Cas was. 

“No really, where is Cas? I thought maybe he’d like to come with me since it’s so hot in here and he actually likes books, unlike some people.”

“He’s an angel. They don’t get hot.” Fuck it, Dean thought. Sam would find out soon enough anyway. “Besides, he’s waiting for me in my bedroom and I have about three minutes to meet him before he flies off to Chuck knows where, so if you don’t mind getting the fuck out of here already, I’d really appreciate it.”

Sam’s eyes widened in shock before he quickly shook it off and his mouth split into a wide smile. “Fucking finally!” He practically shouted before gathering Dean up into a sweaty hug. “Congratulations on getting your heads out of your asses. Consider me gone, man!” 

As soon as Sam released him, Dean calculated that he had about two minutes left.

“Hey, Sammy. In the backseat of the Impala is the piece I took out of the air conditioner. Put it back for me before you go so we don’t melt in here?”

Sam laughed knowingly and nodded. “Yeah, of course. You know you could have told him instead of putting on this weird show, right?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, but it wouldn’t have been half as fun. I knew I could get him to break.”

Sam shook his head in exasperation and gave a wave before climbing the steps and leaving Dean and Cas alone in the bunker. 

Dean quickly tried to figure out how much time had passed and gave up, all but running down the hallway to his room, throwing the door open and finding a very predatory-looking Castiel staring back at him.

.  
.  
.

As the minutes ticked by, Cas became more and more anxious. By the time only a minute or so remained, Cas was downright angry. He couldn’t tell if the anger was directed at Dean for rejecting him, or at himself for being stupid enough to assume Dean had been doing anything other than playing around. The anger had just started to turn into humiliation when the door flew open and Dean stood before him, chest sweaty and heaving and boxers clinging enticingly to his damp skin.

Cas rose to his feet and stripped his coat and jacket off, letting them fall to the floor, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. He watched the man swallow as his eyes widened and he licked his lips in that involuntary way he did from time to time. Dean’s eyes dropped down to watch the movements of Cas’ hands as he loosened and removed his tie before moving to deftly unbutton his shirt. They continued like this, the expanse of the room separating them, Dean watching silently as Cas slowly undressed until they were on equal footing, Cas left in nothing but his stark white boxers.

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice barely above a whisper and already so wrecked. He’d never seen Cas in so little clothing, and it was overwhelming his senses to see miles of golden skin stretched out in front of him. He already knew the angel was beautiful, but now he could see he was also downright fucking hot. Dean had never expected that body to be hiding under all those layers of clothing, but now exposed, Cas was toned and tight, yet soft in all the right places and tan in spite of skin that never saw the sun. Dean ached to touch him, to run his hands everywhere, starting with those sinfully carved hips he was currently staring at and working from there.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Cas said, stepping toward Dean and drawing the man’s attention back to his face. 

“Sam came back,” Dean said by way of explanation. “I would have been here so much sooner if I didn’t have to get rid of him. I need you to know that. There was no hesitation at all, baby.” The endearment just slipped out, but for some reason, it just sounded right, especially when he saw the corner of Cas’ mouth turn up in a slight smile.

Dean stepped forward, letting his hands fall on Cas’ hips before he started walking him back toward his bed. Cas gripped his biceps as they stared into each others eyes, and Dean was astonished at how easy it all felt. There were no nervous jitters, no sweaty palms, no nagging doubts, just him and Cas and a feeling of rightness about the entire situation. It was as if everything they’d been through together was leading to this moment. Perhaps it had been.

As Cas’ knees hit the edge of the mattress, he tightened his grip on Dean, remaining upright and pulling the man against himself. His hands traveled up, over Dean’s shoulders and higher still to bracket Dean’s neck and pull their lips together in a deep, wet kiss. Dean kissed back without hesitation, his lips parting beneath Cas’ with a breathy sigh of contentment. Cas saw the opening as opportunity and slid his tongue between Dean’s lips, tasting him as he licked his way into the man’s mouth.

Dean loved the way Cas took charge, deepening their kiss and holding him tighter than any woman would ever be able to manage. He loved the hard length of the angel’s body pressed to his and the very prominent male arousal that weighed heavily against his hip. He’d almost forgotten how much he loved being with another man after so many years of repressing his sexuality in an attempt to deny his feelings for his best friend. Cas was wasting no time in reminding him what he’d been missing, and in a moment of pure lust, Dean shoved Cas hard, laying the angel flat on his back on the bed.

Cas gasped in surprise when his body hit the bed, but he would let Dean have this one and show him who was truly in charge after the man had his moment in the sun. He moved further up the bed and allowed Dean to cover his body with his own, even parting his thighs to enable Dean to settle between them. They kissed again, and Dean let his lips trail down over Cas’ stubbled jawline, then further still to the skin behind his ear and Cas heard a moan escape himself when Dean began to suck a mark there.

“I know you can heal this,” Dean whispered against his ear, the sensation of his warm breath causing a shiver of excitement to ripple up Cas’ spine. “But don’t. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“Ok,” Cas said simply, his heart skipping a beat, such a human thing for his vessel to do. When Dean claimed him as his own, he couldn’t help but pray that the man meant it. He knew he’d never want to let go once he had him. He wanted nothing more than for them to belong to each other completely.

Dean rolled his hips against Cas’ drawing broken sounds of pleasure from both of them when their cocks lined up perfectly, dragging against each other deliciously. His lips and tongue continued their assault of Cas’ skin, tasting every inch of the angel’s collarbones before sliding down to his chest to suck and lick his nipple to a hard little bud before doing the same to the other. Cas was writhing beneath him in pleasure, his fingers digging into his shoulders so hard, Dean was sure he’d have bruises later. 

He returned to Cas’s lips, capturing them in a kiss so sweet and pure, Dean was afraid he was turning into a girl or some shit, but it didn’t bother him in the least. He knew he could be like this with Cas. He could be soft and romantic without judgement, in fact, if the breathy little sigh Cas just released was any indication, he was positively loving it.

“Cas, what did you learn when you were doing your, um, research on Sammy’s computer?” Dean asked, pulling away though every instinct in his body was telling him to just press forward. He knew though, that he had to take this slow. Cas wasn’t anywhere near as experienced as he was, and he had to know what the angel was prepared for.

“I’d rather show you, Dean,” Cas said vaguely before pressing their lips together in a wet, flithy kiss of teeth and tongues that showed no evidence of his so-called lack of experience.

OK, so maybe Dean was underestimating him a bit.

“OK, but, do you think you can handle me?” Dean asked as the kiss broke, testing the waters a bit and trying to see how far Cas was willing to take this. He could be satisfied just rutting and getting off in his boxers like they were a couple of teenagers, ease Cas into sex slowly like he probably should, but Dean really wanted more. He wanted all of Cas.

Cas chuckled, cupping Dean’s cheek in his hand and looking at him rather condescendingly. “Oh Dean, I think you may have been a bit mistaken by the intention of my internet search.”

Dean made a face of utter confusion. “You wanted to know how to have anal sex with a man with a big dick. Not much room for misinterpretation there, baby,” he said, his voice cocky and sure.

Cas smirked up at Dean, and knew this was his moment to take over control. With all the strength he possessed as an angel, he quickly flipped Dean onto his back and divested him of his ridiculous bear print boxers. “While this…” Cas reached out and grasped Dean’s erection, giving it a few slow strokes as Dean looked up at him with a mix of confusion, awe and blatant arousal. “… is rather impressive…” He pushed his way between Dean’s legs and bent to lick a teasing stripe up the underside of his throbbing cock. “I wasn’t all too concerned with how it would feel if you fuck me. In fact, I wasn’t worried in the least.”

Dean huffed out a breath of annoyance as he tried to figure out if he was offended enough to swat Cas’ hand away from his ‘rather impressive’ but not quite internet-search-worthy dick. “So, is there someone else you’d rather be with right now? Someone with a bigger cock?” he asked, jealously.

“There you go, misunderstanding me again,” Cas teased, licking up the little bead of pre-ejaculate that had gathered in the slit of Dean’s cock as Dean threw his head back into the pillow and bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to break free from his lips.

“Care to… explain… then?” Dean ground out with difficulty as Cas wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. “Fuck… where did you learn… how to do that?”

Cas laughed around Dean’s cock and felt the man shudder from the vibration of it before pulling off with an audible ‘pop.’ “Why do you think I watched all those videos, Dean?” he answered with a chuckle. “And as for an explanation, I think I’ll just continue to show you.”

Dean watched Cas with rapt attention as the angel slid back down his body, his fingertips dragging along Dean’s inner thighs and calves, raising goosebumps in their wake. Cas shifted out of the bed and stood before Dean, his eyes never leaving the man’s as he slid his boxers down his body and kicked them away. In an instant, Dean understood everything. 

“You see, Dean. I didn’t do research because I’m afraid that you’ll hurt me. I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Cas said simply as he fisted himself and gave his ridiculously long, mouth-wateringly thick cock a single, slow stroke. “Because, get this straight, Dean. You won’t be fucking me tonight. I’ll be fucking you.” His jaw clenched and his left eyebrow arched high in a show of dominance as if he was challenging Dean to argue this very real fact.

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed, turned on to the point of aching from Cas putting him in his place. He pushed himself up and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting on it so the glorious length was right in his face. In a moment of absolute submission, he didn’t waste a second with teasing licks or kisses, he just swallowed down as much as he could without gagging and sucked as if his life depended on it. He was reminded again how long it had been since he’d done this and how much he used to enjoy the heavy weight of a swollen cock against his tongue. 

“Dean,” Cas growled, his hand coming up to bury itself in Dean’s short hair. He wasn’t rough, and he didn’t pull Dean toward him or thrust into his mouth, he simply rested his hand there to ground himself while Dean set his own pace. 

Dean worked his mouth over Cas’ length with enthusiasm, sucking until his cheeks hollowed out and swirling his tongue around the head, focusing on the little bundle of nerves tucked under the rim. Dean looked up, making sure to hold eye contact as he swallowed Cas down again. Cas was starting to shatter above him. His chest and neck were flushed and the pink tinge was quickly working its way to his face. His eyes looked glassy and unfocused, the pupils blown wide and black with arousal. Dean pulled away so it wasn’t over too soon and placed a gentle kiss to the head of the angel’s cock.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so beautiful like this,” Dean said, still looking up at his glorious angel. 

Cas smiled a little at the compliment and pushed him back onto the bed, the man obediently scooting himself further onto the bed so Cas could join him. Dean’s legs fell open willingly, and Cas slotted himself between them and pressed their bodies together, mirroring their earlier position. He rolled his hips sinfully, and both men moaned from the friction of their cocks sliding together. 

“If you’re not ready, I don’t have to fuck you tonight,” Cas said before kissing Dean softly. 

Dean kissed him back eagerly before breaking the kiss to speak. “I want you, Cas. I’ve wanted you for years, so if you’re looking for an out, it’s on you to come up with an excuse.” 

“H-have you ever…” Cas trailed off.

Dean nodded. “Not for a long time. I haven’t been with a man since I met you, but when I was younger, yeah. I’ll be fine. Just go slow, baby.” He kissed the angel, distracting him as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table and dug around until his fist closed around the little bottle he was searching for. He pressed the bottle into Cas’ hand, having complete confidence in the angel’s research skills and his ability to follow any instructions he’d found. He trusted Cas with his life, and he trusted him in that moment.

Cas set the bottle on the bed next to Dean’s hip and started kissing down the man’s body, worshiping every inch of skin with his lips and tongue. He nibbled lightly on Dean’s ear and soothed the bite with a little lick before moving to suck a little purple mark on his neck to match the one Dean had left on his own. The tiny noises he was drawing from Dean as he lapped at his nipples were worth every second Cas denied himself the pleasure of being buried inside his lover. He was impossibly hard and aching just from the knowledge that he was the one making Dean feel so good, and for now, that was enough.

Dean’s back arched up off the bed as Cas slowly worked his way down his body and took his cock into his sinfully talented mouth. He chuckled when the fleeting thought, ‘thank Chuck for porn!’ ran through his head. The laugh was cut off without preamble as Cas took him all the way in until his nose was nestled in the curly hair of his groin and the head of his cock hit the back of the angel’s throat.

“Holy shit, Cas!” Dean all but yelled as his hands buried themselves in the angel’s thick, dark hair, fisting and holding on for dear life as Cas continued to give him the best blow job of his life.

All too soon, he pulled away and Dean’s cock sprang up to lay against his stomach as Cas moved ever slightly lower, licking his inner thighs and sucking light bruises into the soft flesh before moving between his legs again. Dean looked down to see Cas gazing back at him with those oh-so-blue eyes hooded beneath thick black lashes. A mischievous glint flashed in those gorgeous orbs and Cas spread his cheeks apart before nearly breaking him with an agonizingly slow lick across his entrance. Dean rewarded Cas’ action with a throaty moan and the angel’s tongue traced little circles around the hole following Dean’s vocal encouragement.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned as the tip of Cas’ tongue breached him, swirling around before it was replaced with a single finger pressing against him gently. He heard the click of a cap and seconds later felt the cool drizzle of slick liquid to ease the way for the finger that started to push inside him. 

Cas was gentle, taking his time, working him open with precision and patience. He pressed kisses to his thighs and groin as his finger began to move in little thrusts in and out of his body and his thumb rubbed his perineum. His free hand slid up Dean’s body, running soothingly along his torso before wrapping itself around the man’s length and stroking slowly. A second finger slipped alongside the first with considerable ease and Dean gasped as he felt his body stretch and accept the new intrusion.

Cas’ long fingers worked their way inside of him completely and crooked in just the right way to hit his prostate and again, Dean was reminded just how much he enjoyed sex with a man. He was writhing and moaning like a porn star from nothing aside from a couple fingers, fingers he was now shameless pushing back against, searching for more. Cas took the hint and slid a third in, earning a breathless gasp from Dean at the sharp twinge of the sudden stretch. Cas stroked his cock a little harder, distracting Dean from the pain while he adjusted, and when his tension melted away, Cas began to move his fingers again, spreading them as soon as he thought Dean could take it.

“Dean,” Cas rasped against the man’s inner thigh before sinking his teeth into it lightly. “You are truly my father’s most beautiful creation.” Dean writhed on the angel’s fingers, his only response a breathy little gasp of pleasure as Cas pressed against his prostate again. “Look at how you respond to my touch. So open. So needy. I bet I could make you come just like this,” Cas teased, finding a rhythm against the sweet spot buried inside of Dean that had the man moaning desperately. “I could… but Dean, I need to be inside you now.” He rose to his knees while keeping's fingers buried inside of Dean until he had his lover’s consent. He kissed his way back up Dean’s body before pressing their lips together in a slow, deep kiss. “Can I fuck you, Dean?” Cas asked against Dean’s lips, his voice impossibly deep and thick with lust.

Dean nodded vigorously, his hips still moving in lazy circles to make Cas’ fingers move inside him. 

“Tell me Dean. I need to know you want this.” Cas coaxed, crooking his fingers again enticingly.

A whimper escaped Dean as the fingers inside him twisted and bent, hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure shooting through his body. Yes he wanted it. He wanted it so bad, he could hardly think straight. He opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he had squeezed shut so tightly and looked into Cas’ expectant blue gaze. He saw everything in those denim blue eyes. Trust, desire, love and all laid bare in the eyes of an angel and only for Dean.

Dean ran his fingertips over Cas’ jaw, their eyes never leaving each other’s as he brought their lips together again. He kissed Cas with everything he had to give, every emotion he felt for him over the years, all coming to a head in that one perfect kiss. He was starting to feel like a chick as his feelings began to overwhelm him, so he figured he may as well keep it going.

“Make love to me, Castiel,” he whispered against the angel’s lips, and he watched as the Cas’ eyes started to swim with unshed tears. 

Total chick flick moment. 

No regrets.

Dean was struck by a feeling of loss as Cas slid his fingers free from his body, but seconds later he felt the warm press of the angel’s cock slipping slowly inside of him. The stretch was delicious, the dull ache of it barely noticeable after Cas’ careful preparation. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

“Better than. Don’t stop, baby.” Dean’s legs wrapped around Cas’ waist, urging him forward.

Cas pressed ahead, slow and firm, until he was fully sheathed in Dean’s very welcoming body. The tight warmth surrounded him, and he stilled, allowing Dean to adjust to him as he continued to softly kiss and suck his neck. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped, as he rolled his hips just enough to create a bit of movement inside his lover. “You feel so good.”

“It’ll get better if you move, Cas,” Dean said, wiggling his hips in encouragement. 

Cas pulled out almost completely, moaning low and deep as he slid back home. He watched Dean’s face for any sign of discomfort, but was met only with a slack-jawed, glassy gaze of pleasure, so he found a slow, sure rhythm that drew the most beautiful sounds from Dean. It was overwhelming being with Dean in a way it had never been during his previous physical encounters, few as they were. His carnal pleasure and his deep feelings for Dean were crashing together and getting increasingly intense as they continued to make love. 

Dean grasped Cas’ shoulders tightly as the angel thrust into him. It was so good, so unbelievably good to be with Cas after all those years of pining and poor timing. This was it and he couldn’t afford to mess it up this time. Dean couldn’t lose him again and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to tell Cas this.

“Cas,” Dean said softly, cupping the angel’s face in his palm. 

Cas stilled and focused on the intense way Dean was looking at him. “Are you ok?” he asked gently, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss. 

“I’m good, Cas,” Dean said with a smile, and Cas rhythmically rolled his hips against him in response. “Mmm…I’m really, really good. I just…Oh God… I need to tell you… that I…fuck, Cas… stop for a second Cas, I’m trying to say something here, man!”

“Can’t it wait, Dean? I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Cas snarked as he thrust into Dean with a sharp snap of his hips.

Dean moaned as Cas’ latest thrust nailed his prostate and his mind clouded over momentarily. “No Cas, I need to get this out now… Oh God, right there… You need to know that I… Fuck… Stop, Cas!” Dean used every bit of strength he could muster to flip them over so he was straddling Cas. He sunk down ever so slowly, seating himself with Cas buried deep inside himself and taking control. Cas’ eyes were wide with surprise and his fingers were gripping Dean’s hips tightly, but he was still and Dean had his attention now. Dean bent and started kissing his way from Cas’ chest to his lips and pressed their lips together sweetly. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned desperately, trying to push his hips up only to have Dean’s thighs tighten around his, holing him still. Dean gathered up his hands in his own and laced their fingers together before pressing them into the mattress on either side of the angel’s head.

“Fuck, you’re stubborn,” Dean chastised releasing Cas’ hands and sitting up again. “I love you, ok! Now by all means, carry on.”

That finally stopped Cas’ struggling, and his eyes widened almost comically at Dean’s admission. He sat up, gathering Dean in his arms and kissing him with a feverish intensity that left both of them gasping for breath.

“I love you too,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. It’s not that he didn’t know the angel loved him, but hearing it was something else altogether. He started to rock his hips as Cas clutched him tightly to his chest. He moved slow and gentle, making love to Cas as their mouths moved hot and slick across any skin they could reach. He rode Cas like that until his thighs burned and shook from the exertion, then he kissed Cas and begged him to fuck him.

Cas flipped him over, staying buried, and thrust into him hard enough to make Dean see stars. They clung to each other as their hips moved in perfect harmony, both of them racing to completion spurred on by each other’s little noises of pleasure. Reaching between them, Cas grasped Dean’s cock and began to stroke him, Dean arching off the bed with a loud moan. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I’m so close,” Dean gasped, clinging to Cas as if his life depended on it. 

“Let go, Dean,” Cas growled, shifting and angling his hips so he could hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. 

Only a few thrusts later, Dean’s body was tensing as he came, coating their stomachs and Cas’ tight fist with his release. Cas, free to chase his his own climax, pounded into Dean fast and hard as Dean clenched around him and rode out his orgasm to the point of near oversensitivity before Cas finally followed him, trembling and spilling deep inside of him.

Staying buried, Cas pressed their sticky bodies together and kissed Dean, whispering, “I love you,” against his lips over and over as Dean repeated his words back to him. Finally, Cas slipped out of Dean’s body and used his grace to clean them up, rolling onto his back and smiling warmly when Dean curled up against him and threw an arm across his chest. 

“That was amazing,” Dean mumbled. “And to think, it all started with gay porn.”

Cas chuckled. “It started a lot longer ago for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! If you happened to enjoy this, please leave a comment. Comments are life.
> 
> Art by Miss Artsy! (castielsgal on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/reallycookin/38468487045/in/dateposted/)  
> 


End file.
